The promise
by yumirai
Summary: misaki and usui are childhood friends but when they go away from each other..but they make a promise to each when misaki turned at the age of 19 usui like to be in her forever...will the promise of them will be granted or not?
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago at my 7 years of age..I'm Misaki Ayuzawa when i was a kid i have a friend name Takumi Usui i met him when i'm 6 years old ... we became friends for many years..we always go to our favourite place The park. our parents is so closed friends also us..but i found out that we are going to america to continue my studies together with my sister Suzuna...I'm so sad i'll never meet my friend again,,i have no choice to go..but before i left my beloved hometown Japan. I said my farewell to my bestfriend he want to say important to me but before he spoke at gave something for me and it was necklace he said"_**that necklace is a symbol that i 'am crushing on when you turn to 19 years old i want you to be mine"**_...he knows also that i'm going to america...and he told me that they are going to London..and we promise to each other after 10 years we will go back in japan and meet to our favourite place..then we say good bye to each other.

when i got home..my parents told me tomorrow is our flight to america..when i got to my room.. i looked first in sky..and watching for the stars ..

_**The stars that i'm looking today will be always change **_

_**but one thing will never change is the shining star and that**_

_**star that i'm talking about is you and it will never be erased**_

It is already morning it's time of our flight i will miss my hometown..my friends especially my bestfriend Usui..i will never forget you.

when i got to america..i've been always stayed in our home it is so bored..everything change my home and place..it's really different in japan..but when my dad treat us we go in new york city..when we got there everybody is looking at me..because i'm different..but i dont care about it..

it's hard to get move on..but i need to do it..

but one neighborhood introduce their self...they came also from japan..they have a son name igarashi tora...but he is different from usui..but we became friends...also but not so good friends we are like cats and dogs always fighting on fighting that's when i grew up..i became strong girl ad sometimes strict.

in our school i became a president and i manage our facilities and our activities it was fun...i became popular in our school..they are so close they told me **what's the step to make close to Igarashi tora?"I've be**en curious on what they have asked to me**..**

but i've been thinking again usui..what he look like now.. it's been ten years we have never met each other..

when i got home..

my dad surprised me they gave me a envelope...suzuna can't keep laughing..

when i open it...

it was a ticket trip to japan,,,,my dad told me that i will finish my studies in japan,,,, i am so glad then i hugged my dad for giving the gift that i really want.. so tomorrow i will fix my things and many more i cant wait because our promise to each other will be granted...

and i tell it to igarashi...all about japan...but he hugged me once..that's my first time that he hugged me..and he let me go and say goodbye then he go home..

i can't sleep at night i'm so excited..suzuna came to my room and told me that dad told about my flight,,, so i dont need to got to school..

Usui wait for me...

one morning all my things are fixed my mom was crying because i'm getting far away from them..but i encourage them not to be sad..but igarashi called at me and he treat me before i go...

we play in arcade in games and in some knowledge games.. i got always win..

at afternoon we go home but before i enter in our home he gave me a letter..he said don't open it until i never go to japan..then i said goodbye to him..

and i sleep early so i will have energy to flight in japan...

cant wait..

at early morning i got woke up and i prepare myself to go...

i ride in our private airplane...then good bye america and heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

japan...\

Usui dont worry i'm here now...


	2. Chapter 2

for many hours of flight finally i came...my driver is here to get me from our home here in japan...

it's really different for past 10 years japan so wonderful...Usui where are you right now...?i wish we could met to each other..i hope you'll remember me...when i got home...it's different it is so big i could never imagine i thought it is the same house when i was a kid ...then our maid get my bag and arrange it in my closet then i roam around from my hometown..i miss cherry blossoms i miss it's goosd to go back then i enrolled myself in Seika highschool...some guys are looking at me because i 'm really new. i roam around in school it is really big also..

and i check our classroom.. it's like the size of my dad's office..then after i go there i went in maid latte they said it is the popular coffee shop in japan..

then i ordered there best specialty coffee..but my bodyguard told me that i should go back now..so i take it out..then i got home..and go to my room and change my clothes in sleeping wear...in my bed i almost forgot to read the letter of tora to me..then i open it

**Dear misaki,**

**this is my first time to write a letter from you..you are the first girl that i wrote a letter**

**misaki for many years past we have been through we have became friends but we treated each other like cats and dog**

**but those things are my likes to you..Misaki you are the first girl bestfriend..you are different from some girls that i saw**

**but misaki i just wanted you to say that i like the woman like you..i wish we became together,,,whoever will be my competitor**

**i will make a race who ever win from us will be yours forever...someday i'll go to japan just to see you..**

**so long my friend and take care...if you want to share some problems i'm here let's use skype so we can chat together**

**take care...**

**from,**

**Igarashi Tora**

in my lifetime i could never imagine a girl like me will be liked...tora is also diff. but i like him as a friend..then i keep the letter and fell asleep..but i cant i need to do something i need to know the address of usui..i wish..he is there..

at morning,,,i go straightly from the old house of usui..i'm scared maybe they are not here but i have no choice and i knocked their door.

it was confirm their parents was there..then they welcome me..and ask for some few questions...then i asked if usui was there..but they told me he is in the park...i'm so glad he made our promise to each other,,then i go in the park..and finally i saw him..and i called his name..then he look at me and hugged him..because i miss him alot but he asked me

**usui; who are you?did we met before?**

**misaki: dont joke like that i'm misaki you remember**

**usui;Misaki?i dont misaki?**

**misaki:ayuzawa,,we made a promise at the age of 19 will be together,,dont you remember?**

**usui:promise?i never made a promise from a girl..miss i think you have the wrong guy you've talk..maybe i'm not the usui you aretalking about**

**misaki:you are the one usui..you remember you gave me this necklace it's a symbol that you are really usui..**

**usui:i'm sorry but i already have a girl that i really like she is mayumi...we have been dating for 6 months**

**misaki;MAyumi?dating**

**usui;i'm sorry ayuzawa but i need to go.. soo long**

what happen to him...why he dont know me...why my heart is like this why i'm crying..then usui parents came and talked to me and told me what happen to him...

when they got to london they have been on car accident and eventually he dont remember anything so they made to get close each other again..then he met mayumi in london and they became friends to each other,

i'm broken hearted my first time to be hurt because of love..but it is a challenge for me i will make a way to get usui and remember me

when the school started.. of course i introduced myself to everyone..and i my teacher seated me beside usui..then i never looked at him..at my first day they test me if i'm good in music,arts,sports,and academics...

first in academics they test me in some hard question eventually it's easy from me...and i do all the things they test me after an hour the results have been done.

**ARTS- PASSED**

**MUSIC- PASSED**

**ACADEMICS- PASSED**

**SPORTS- PASSED**

they want me to join all the clubs then i agree also...then at my first day i have many friends then they introduced me to the director of clubs is IGARASHI TORA...AM i not dreaming he really cameback..then he get me quickly and talked to me at the rooftop,,

then he asked me a questioned

**TORA: HOW'S USUI DID HE KNOW YOU**

**MISAKI; eventually not!**

**tora: why!what happen?**

**misaki:he got a car accident when he ws young and he got an anmesia..it really hurts tora i could never imagine like this **

**tora : dont worry misaki i will help you to get cloer to usui to make you happy...even though it's hard to me but i'll do this just to make you happy **

**i dont want to see you sad..**

**misaki: thank you tora for being always there for me.. i'll never forget this...**

then he hugged me and i cry a lot i thanked for being there for me at my side...

dont worry usui i will make your memories will be back dont worry...

will be together forever and ever

this is another challenge of life even though it is hard i will try to conquer it...


	3. Chapter 3

school festival

_**I STILL BELIEVE**_

_**Somehow I know I will find a way**_

_**To a brighter day in the sun**_

_**Somewhere I know that he waits for me**_

_**Someday soon he'll see I'm the one**_

_**I won't give up on this feeling**_

_**And nothing could keep me away**_

_**'Cause I still believe in destiny**_

_**That you and I were meant to be**_

_**I still wish on the stars as they fall from above**_

_**'Cause I still believe, believe in love**_

_**Enough to make miracles change everything**_

_**Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing**_

_**Love is forever when you fall**_

_**It's the greatest power of all**_

_**Oh I still believe in destiny**_

_**That you and I were meant to be**_

_**I still wish on the stars as they fall from above**_

_**'Cause I still believe, believe in love**_

_**Yes, I still believe, believe in love**_

_**I still believe in love!**_

_**I still believe, believe in love**_

**By: Hayden Panettiere**

Misaki's favorite song..She believe that Usui is the one really for her...But now she will try to get close again to Usui,,Igarashi made a plan,,he will make a sports festival in Seika .Misaki and Usui will be on one team while mayumi and igarashi will be the next agree the plan of Igarashi. while on the school garden Misaki rest for a while under the tree during their lunch time, she doesn't know Usui was also took a picture while Misaki was sleeping..But Igarashi was going to kiss Misaki but Usui woke up and saw Igarashi together with Misaki..

**Usui: Yow.. 's been a while i didn't see you..**

** 'e here bro!**

**Usui:Are you in a relationship?I think i've seen her**

**Igarashi: She is Misaki Ayuzawa,, my childhood friend**

**Usui: so you were bestfriends**

**Igarashi: not really she told she have already have bestfriend for a long time before we met..**

**Usui: is it a Guy or a girl**

**Igarashi: a guy..**

Then Misaki woke up..and saw igarashi and usui are talking to each other.

**Misaki: Igarashi..what are you doing here..**

**Igarashi: i was going to wake you up..but i think must really tired..**

**Usui:hello there miss..I mean Misaki**

Then Igarashi and misaki go back in the room and planned for the sports they told it to the principal what they have misaki was waiting for igarashi she go in the music room and stay for a while..she saw a piano..then she play it..while she was playing Usui hear the sound of the piano and it was the most beautiful play he have ever heard..then he follow the sound..and igarashi came out in the principal's office and he saw Usui came in the music he follow usui..when the two guys came in the music room they saw Misaki was playing the and Usui was been amazed on what misaki did,later on Usui remember someting about his childhood past..There was a girl beside her but the face was misaki play she was curious why igarashi and usui came in the music commented to misaki it was beautiful..Misaki have been blushed..Igarashi updated Usui about the sports festival..Misaki and Usui will be on one team..

**Usui:Igarashi...will you agree if i will be the one who bring home misaki**

**Misaki:Sure Usui..Igarashi will agree right..**

**Igarashi: yeah!fine..so you and misaki will know each other besides mayumi will not get mad **

**dont you..**

**Usui: i don't care about mayumi,,she is just using me...soo Misaki let's go**

**Misaki:Sure..**

then misaki and usui walk together and talked about their dont know that Igarashi was following them..

When Misaki got home she was really happy..then misaki call Igarashi on phone and talked about Usui..But igarashi end call it..then misaki sleep with happy feelings..

One morning Misaki was late for school..

but the list of the teams was posted on the bulletin..

usui and misaki are the blue team while igarashi and mayumi are in the red team..some students told it will be excited..

when misaki came..she saw usui and others..igarashi whispered misaki..all the color teams will have now their meeting..

then misaki came in her team and planned they voted that misaki and usui will be muse and escort..then misaki analyze the list of basketball of course usui will be there and he will be the captian,the training will start today for the team..while misaki will practice her performance as a usui and the other guys was practicing basketball..Igarashi was guiding Misaki,,but misaki closed the door because igarashi will know her plan.

only her team will see her performance in the festival..after she practiced her danced,,,she practiced some sports like badminton,tennis, volleyball,and dodge ball..with the coorperation also of their team..Misaki told to her team mates _**"whether we win the game or loose the game..always think positive!"**_

**Will the team of usui and misaki will won on the game or igarashi will make a plan to get misaki's attention to him.**


	4. Chapter 4:battle of the muses

first day of sports festival in Seika everyone can't wait for the battle of the muses in each color team,, some students have been interviewed by Igarashi,,somebody told this is the first time that muses will battle on each color team..

but misaki was not yet around the school..but the assistant of misaki came and said that misaki was inside the car..she will come when it's time for her presentation..Then the parade was start together with their perspective muses except misaki..Igarashi can't wait to see what misaki look Usui is looking around for the members of misaki's team can't wait to see her mayumi is teasing Usui's team Misaki will not come..maybe she is scared..

then it's time to introduce the muse of each color teams first was Mayumi she walk around the court to see her beauty, second the green team muse , third the yellow team , and the last was the blue team muse ,,then misaki came with her sexy blue dress and mini shorts with her killer high heel shoes with 6 inches.. everyone was gazed on her looked even Igarashi and Usui cant get away their eyes because of misaki ..Then everyone clapped...Mayumi became mad she need to win the battle..

and the muses came forward from the judges and ask for some question before they do their performance..there is only one question they asked and the question was_**"what's your favorite color and how would you describe it to a blind person?"**_

then the muse of green answered

**Muse(green):my favorite color was pink..i will feel to the blind person uuuhhhhhmmm..that he/she was wearing color pink...that's all folks**

**Muse(yellow):my favorite color was yellow...i will tell to the blind person that the color of the sunflower was yellow...Thank you..**

**Mayumi(muse of red team):my favorite color was blue...for me blind person will not understand me because they are blind how can they see what's blue..**

Usui can't believe on what mayumi answered to the question that they gived..and the last was misaki who will answer the question..

**Misaki:**_**"first of all thank you for the wonderful question that you gived..My favorite color was red and how will i show it to a blind person..well it's simple..we all know that red is color of red right?..well i will show my love to a blind person and i will encourage them that someday they will feel that they are not useless person...that's all thank you...**_

everyone clapped at misaki answered..then the judges told they will have 30 minutes break..and after that the presentation of the muse will be start..

then Usui came and congratulate misaki for what she have done..he promise to misaki usui will won the game just to make her new friend misaki happy.

then they roam around the school and tour misaki..Usui show his laboratory misaki thought it was filled of experiments but..his laboratory was a planetarium..Misaki was amazed on Usui's planetarium..misaki likes to watch stars and know more about the galaxy..Usui told mayumi doesn't like this planetarium she said it was weird..but misaki told to usui it was cool..then usui teach misaki about the stars and usui look in the eyes of misaki and it was shining..then igarashi came to the planetarium and get misaki..because it's time she needs to be in the court and rest for just a minute..then usui followed them .. while they are walking misaki's assistant came and gave misaki a book..so she wil not get bored..when they came misaki seated played her ipod and she reads her book while waiting,,

then while she was reading there's a paper inside of it..inside the paper it was a poem

_**Why I Love You**_

_**You give to me hope**_

_**And help me to cope**_

_**When life pulls me down**_

_**You bring me around**_

_**You teach me to care**_

_**And help me to share**_

_**You make me honest**_

_**With kindness the best**_

_**From you I learned love**_

_**With grace from above**_

_**It's for you I live**_

_**And I want to give**_

_**You are the reason**_

_**That fills each season**_

_**When I hear love I think of you**_

_**You are my world and best friend too**_

_**I love you because you are so kind, thoughtful and caring**_

_**I love you because you are so pleasant, lovely and sharing**_

_**You made me the man I am**_

_**Thank you**_

Misaki liked the poem that wrote only in a paper..she said the man was inspired that's why he wrote it's time for the presentation of the muse the first who show their talents

was the yellow team the muse show her singing voice it was good and she have harmony when she sings it..then the second was the green team she saw her drama acting skills ..everyone is getting shocked when she screams a loud.. then the third was mayumi she saw her dancing skills in american style..everyone clapped at her..and it's time for misaki,..she got nervous but usui hug misaki then igarashi saw them and got jealous to usui and misaki..then misaki do singing with dancing skills...somebody said it's hard to combine singing while dancing and misaki maybe others can do she danced everone clapped at misaki ..then she make high 5 to igarashi..and she smiled..then the judges made their decision and usui gave a drink for misaki..exactly it was her favorite since she was a kid..and the results was out

**4th runner up: YELLOW TEAM**

**3rd runner up:GREEN TEAM**

mayumi did her crossed finger wishes to win the competion so she will be the most popular girl and the most beautiful girl in their campus so some boys will loved her better than her exboyfriend usui..she thought he was weird and nerd...while misaki just hold her hand together..just close her eyes and it's ok even she is not the winner in the competition

then the

**2nd place: Mayumi (red team)**

**Champion: Misaki (blue team)**

Mayumi got mad at the results she looked mad at misaki because she won the competition then mayumi walked away from the court while the 2 runner up muses congrats misaki for winning the competition..

then usui and igarashi take apicture together with misaki..after that misaki and usui take a picture together using misaki's iphone igarshi take a picture together with misaki using his samsung galaxy..

**when the battle of the muses was done and the winner was misaki now is the time for the sports activity...**

**who will be the champion in the game...will usui's memories will get back..will igarashi court misaki...what will mayumi do to make misaki get's hurt?**

**end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

The battle of the muses was over...but someone saids it is just a beginning of the sports festival and they were really excited they will do their best just to make their team won in the game..the first game was basketball between red vs. blue team..everyone was cheering for their team..and the players came the crowd of audience became more louder the cheerers do their entrance performance to their battle is between igarshi and usui..whoever win in the game..they will have an award and it will announce after the 3rd misaki arrived ,usui and igarshi look at misaki..while mayumi is getting really mad to her, and the game begin..it was great game their score is always tie between red team and the blue team,mayumi is cheering for igarashi and misaki is cheering for Usui to win the game and the two guys do their best but Usui have been wounded at his left arm and then misaki gets the band aid and put it to usui's arm ...Igarashi got jealous again to the two and mayumi came and she gave a drink for igarashi but he never take the game began it's already 2nd game but the scores was misaki was watching the director called the guys are playing they never knew that misaki was not watching anymore later on she cameback after a little talk together with the director

while misaki was walking mayumi push accidentally and then usui and igarashi time out the game and go quickly to misaki..usui carried misaki like a princess igarashi follow them and put her in the clinic..they run fast

**misaki: usui and igarashi please go back in the game my assistant and my driver will be the one will help me**

**igarashi:they are not here misaki how would you call them?**

**misaki:the!call them in phone?**

**usui:but your phone was inside your bag and it was inside your car..**

**misaki: i'm not thinking!fine i'm wrong you two guys are right..**

**igarashi:finally you said it!hahaha**

**misaki:i will still run even though my one foot is aching**

**usui and igrashi: don't do that!**

**misaki:are your not tired of carrying me usui?**

**usui: when it comes from you i will not getting tired..because i'm closed friend**

**misaki: friend?**

**igarashi:yeah friend...are you deaf?**

**usui:stop talking like that igarashi**

**misaki:hey you two stop fighting!**

then when they got to clinic the nurse take care misaki the guys go back in the game...while they are waiting for the two guys the director told the award to the audience first..mayumi got shocked on what she have heard and she walked away in the court.

**Mayumi: WEIRDO AWARD..**

the two guys came and the game started while misaki is preparing to the next game the racing challenge...the game is getting hotter the score was not tie..the leading score was the red team..after the 3rd game finally the director told the award..

**Director: okay it is award between Igarashi and Usui whoever win in the game..they will have a special date together with our and it is Misaki Ayuzawa..dont worry for budget the principal will provide your date..so enjoy the game..**

the two became more active they do their best in the game..while misaki was staying in the clinic she is reading anothe rpoem again at the back of the book.

**THE PROMISE**

**For this reasons**

**i will never let you go.,**

**you ve sworn a promise of love**

**with ur hEArt**

**you guided my falling hands**

**to ur chest & listened as my hearT pounds.,**

**you ve made me realize that each tear that flows out my eyes,**

**make u weak & sad.,**

**you ve promisED to always be a guardian angel living in my heart., **

**If you fail me,**

**remember that ur heart would stop.,**

**i can only watch and see what time hold for us**

**and i wisH you nevER fail me.,**

misaki remember again her past together with usui when they were a kid..she remembered usui's promise to her..but usui forget about it..and misaki went in the music room...back to 10 second to end the gme who will win...while misaki was playing piano one student came and she announced that their team won..misaki run fast and congrats usui,,,mayumi's is getting angry to misaki,,because she is always the trending topic in seika ..and misaki hugged igarashi..igarashi's heart beats fast it's like a drum..

**misaki: it's ok igarashi at leat you do your best..**

**igarashi:i'm just doing it because of you**

**misaki:what just you said i can't hear it..**

**igarashi:it's none**

**usui:misaki i won the game**

**misaki:congrats!**

**igarashi:i gonna go! engoy your date after the sports festival**

then igarashi left..while misaki is preparing for the race..usui is worried at misaki and usui told to igarashi request to have some partners in racing..usui is getting worried to misaki..because of her wound then igarashi agreed to usui's request..while misaki is waiting in the start line usui came and they tie their hand together..misaki was curious what usui was doing..then igarashi announced the new mechanics in racing

**Igarashi:ok..the members of the race will have their own partners like misaki and guy will carry their partner while the girls will get their own color team bands..at the top of course whoever win the race will win..another announcement the game of badminton and volleyball will be on other day..that's all.**

after igarashi told the announcement he carried mayumi..also usui carried misaki..then the game begin the members run fast and get their color bands..the yellow nd the green team stopped because they are really tired..it's the battle between** mayrishi(mayumi and igarshi) and Misuiki(misaki and usui)**..everyone is cheering to their teams ..but red team won in the game..misaki congrats the MAYRISHI team..but usui cant stop carrying misaki**..**

**Usui: how's your feet is it getting better?**

**misaki:it's now good..**

**Usui: come on let's eat and i will tour you in our city**

**misaki: is it date?**

**usui:it's up to you?come on let's go..**

**misaki: fine**

then they eat in some street restaurants and they talked about their life and reveal their secrets to each other after they eat..they got to some arcade games..and usui hold the hand of misaki and they go in the tokyo they go there they went in the ferris they are in the ferris wheel misaki and usui look each other they were going to kiss but..they already going down..and then usui accompany misaki home..but they never knew igarashi saw it..igarashi's heart have been hurt..he will not agree that usui will just take misaki away from her..Igarashi will do everything to get misaki away from usui..

but misaki cant sleep she still remembered what they have done...then usui call misaki in phone...they make some jokes until misaki fell asleep..

**what will happen to igarashi if he change his mind..will he continue helping misaki to get usui or he will do everything to make misaki stay away from him...!**


	6. Chapter 6:will you be my girl

..the sports festival is now finish..and the winner is the red team...even the blue is only the second place they are still misaki noticed that igarashi was absent today..she tries to call on igarashi's phone but no one is answering the call..then Usui was forcing misaki to go with him..then usui put misaki on their car and ask to the driver to put them in the park..misaki was curious what usui was doing today..while they are going in the park..misaki play her iPod and the title of the music was you and i by park bom...

you and i

by:Park bom

(English Version)

No matter what happens

Even when the sky is falling down

I'll promise you

That I'll never let you go

You, When I fell

you held me back up with an unfaltering gaze

And You, through those sad times

held my hands till the end of the world

I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you

But today, I am singing this song just for you

Tonight, within those two eyes

and smile I can see the pains from protecting me

You and I together. It's just feels so right

Even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you

You and I together, don't ever let go of my hands

even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you

I close my eyes lightly whenever I feel lonely again

I no longer fear when your breath holds me

No one in the world can replace you

You are the only one in I'll be there for you baby

You and I together, It's just feels so right

Even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you

You and I together, don't ever let go my hands

even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you

Just you and I

Forever and ever..

misaki thought maybe Usui have already remember misaki..So misaki can't wait on what Usui's surprise on misaki prentend that she was sleeping..while usui just looking at the window and keep talking on his mind..

while igarashi is preparing for something to misaki and he think she will like it..he believe Usui will do his request.

Igarashi: Usui..help me to court misaki

Usui: No prob

Igarashi: you will bring misaki in this park and blindfolded her ok..

Usui:ok.

while misaki was pretending sleeping..usui wake him up..while looking in his eyes it's different..usui can't look at misaki's eyes and he keeps avoiding misaki. then they go down in the park and hold her hand tightly..then misaki force Usui to look at her..But Usui ignore it. Misaki stop Usui push Misaki to move but misaki doesn't want it..then misaki make a deal to Usui..

Misaki: IF I WIN THE RACE YOU WILL TELL ME WHY YOU ARE NOT LOOKING AT ME..

USUI: IF I WIN...I WILL NOT SEE YOU AGAIN..

MISAKI: FINE..IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!DO IT!

and they start running while the assistant of misaki was following her, Usui realize that misaki can't because she got wounded..he made a wrong decision..while misaki was first in running but she fell and got wounded again..then Usui run to get misaki and carry her.

Misaki:what are you doing here..you win i loose(crying)LEAVE ME..THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO DO..OUR DEAL IS OVER..

USUI:(HUGGING MISAKI) I'M SORRY I MADE MY WRONG DECISION..I WAS WRONG TO LEAVE YOU ALONE..I WANT TO BE WITH YOU..

MISAKI: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.I DON'T UNDERSTAND.

USUI: AYUZAWA MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND.

MISAKI: YOU REMEMBER ME NOW.

USUI:YES I REMEMBER MISAKI..I MADE YOU A PROMISE RIGHT ..YOU REMEMBER?

MISAKI: I WILL NEVER FORGET IT BECAUSE IT'S YOUR PROMISE TO ME..

USUI: AYUZAWA MISAKI WILL YOU BE MY GIRL?

MISAKI: YES!YES! I LOVE YOU USUI

USUI:I LOVE YOU TOO..

but it's only misaki's dream..

misaki(sleep talking):i love you too..

usui:(shaking misaki) hey!hey! misaki wake up!were here..

then she wakes up and excited to made her plan..she will do what happen on her dream about a minute ago..

misaki: usui let's have a race

Usui: no time for that!it's useless!

misaki:are you ok.?

usui: i'm fine but first you need to close your eyes..

misaki:fine

then misaki close her eyes and usui blind folded her..usui guided misaki while she was walking to igarashi and usui left them with painful heart looking at them..

then igarashi removed the blind fold of misaki..and misaki open her eyes and she saw igarashi..misaki looking around to see usui but no usui was there,,and misaki was sad while igarashi request to misaki to push the red she push it

"Will you be my girl"

misaki cried out on what igarashi made..and igarashi kneel down and ask to misaki

igarashi: misaki for all those times we have been through..but now it's different..this is the first time i will do thing..

MISAKI WILL YOU BE MY GIRL FOREVER?

MISAKI: IGARASHI(CRYING)

IGARASHI: PLEASE MISAKI ANSWER ME?

MISAKI: IT'S HARD TO SAY THIS BUT..I'M SORRY IGARASHI I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR COURTSHIP,,I ALREADY LIKE SOMEBODY..

IGARASHI: TELL ME IT'S USUI IS THE ONE YOU REALLY ANSWER ME!

MISAKI:IGARASHI

IGARASHI:(HOLDING TIGHTLY)MISAKI

MISAKI:IGARASHI IT HURTS..

USUI came and get misaki from igarashi.

igarshi:i thought you will help me..but you make misaki to not love me..what kind of friend are you!

misaki cried alot and run away from the two guys but usui follow her and usui hugged misaki..

usui told to misaki that he will be on her side even she is having problems.

while igarshi can keep destroying all the things he have been first time he have been busted to a girl he really likes

while misaki got home and can't stop thinking igarashi..misaki can't keep crying..

will igarashi will hate usui..

can misaki and igarashi will be friends or they will still keep avoiding to each other..


	7. Chapter 7: Will you forgive me Tora?

it's been three days with no conservation with igarashi..misaki got even more worried to misaki came to igarashi's home but he was not there said by the guard of the house of igarashi .he said the igarshi family is out of town for a became sad for what she have done for last 3 days..But usui was always at her side but she never mind it she avoids Usui for a while but usui is always getting close to school the top notchers are now post on their school bulletin when she look on to it

**FOURTH YEAR TOP 5 NOTCHERS**

** ,MISAKI**

** , TAKUMI**

** ,TORA**

** ,MAYUMI**

** , AKIRA**

misaki was happy that she became the top 1 in their is her first time to be a top 1 student,when she was in america she is always top 2 in class she remembers igarashi was teasing misaki that she was ** 2 **she will not forget about she was walking around the school she notice igarashi sitting alone on misaki's favorite place..but she continue to walk. But igarashi look at misaki and his phone he look on his phone it was misaki who is calling then he answer it/..

_**Misaki(phone): tora..are you there?did you hear me well i know your mad at me and you don't want to talk with me but let just tell you, i'm sorry for what i've done to you i'm sorry that i hurt your feelings because i decline it i'm really sorry for pls. don't avoid me ..i want you to get back, i want you to be happy, i miss the way you are teasing and being there at my side,,, tora **_**i love you as my friend i treat you that you are my brother who always there to protect me..**_**tora can we be friends again?(end call)**_

igarashi was going to speak but his phone got misaki and usui stay in the playground staying in the swing waiting for misaki's car but usui hold the hands of misaki and usui carried away misaki and they go in the got cried a lot i remember the times when igarashi's got cried because of misaki but usui hugged misaki then exactly igarashi was there saw them hugging each other..but igarashi heart beat feels like hurting..when misaki got home she wrote a letter to igarashi and geta poem from the internet

_**Dear Tora,**_

_**my friend tora i hope we can be friends again,,i miss you so much i hope you like this poem that i search on.**_

_**True Friend**_

_**Friend gives you smile**_

_**But true friend gives you happiness**_

_**Friend will lie about you**_

_**But true friend won't tell your weakness**_

_**Friend knives your back**_

_**But true friend will slog your face**_

_**Thousands friends come when you're happy**_

_**But only one true friend comes when you cry**_

_**Friend comes when he needs you**_

_**But true friend comes when you need him**_

_**Friend leaves when everybody does**_

_**But true friend comes when everybody leaves**_

_**Friend comes and leaves**_

_**But true friend is yours forever **_

tora let's meet at the tree at 4 in the afternoon i hope you'll come and i can't wait to see you again..

from,

Misaki Ayuzawa

when tora reads misaki's letter to him..he went to the park to see misaki again face to face. while misaki was waiting for tora usui was guiding her without noticing usui was hiding in the tree..and the clouds was getting darker and it is going to be rain..but tora decided to go back in the rain comes misaki was still waiting for tora even though she is getting got worried but he can't go because misaki will now that he was watching on her.2 hours later tora did not really came and misaki got cold and cough usui have no choice to show himself and brings umbrella so misaki will not got sick..Tora realize that misaki was a patience he runaway and went to the park,while misaki and usui got home wet and misaki got collapsed she got a high fever usui got worried to tora went in the park but no misaki was usui call at tora's phone..

**USUI(PHONE):YOU BASTARD!WHY YOU LEFT MISAKI ALONE IN THE PARK WAITING FOR YOUR COMING..BUT WHAT YOU'VE TO HER RIGHT GOT WAS A GREAT FRIEND TO YOU SHE IS THE ONE FIXES HER PROBLEMS..SHE WANTS YOU TO GET BACK AGAIN..BUT YOU NEVER REALIZE IT TO 'S WHY I LIKE HER..THAT'S ALL (end call)**

tora made a bad decision to leave misaki alone in the park..one morning misaki was still sick and usui take care misaki alot he is the one who prepares the food for misaki and make some jokes to her but misaki is still sick then usui hold the hands of thanked a lot usui for being there at her tora came in her house and gave a flowers to misaki but the assistant of misaki told that she's not allowed to have flowers in her room..because she got sick and tora came in her room and talked to misaki while she was sleeping.

**TORA: I'M SORRY MISAKI FOR WHAT I'VE DONE..WHY YOUR SUCH A NAUGHTY GIRL,,WHEN RAIN COMES YOU SHOULD GO I FORGAVE YOU BUT I WILL NOT STOP LOVING YOU.**

**USUI: SO YOU'RE MY COMPETITOR WHEN IT COMES TO MISAKI HUH?!**

**TORA: YEAH!**

misaki got woke up and tora left while usui was feeding misaki like a kid misaki is getting better because of usui .but she didn't know what tora said to her,

**TORA VS. USUI**

**WHO WILL WIN FOR MISAKI'S LOVE**


	8. Chapter 8: a day with the two guys

Two days pass. Misaki return back to the school together with usui. Tora can't go with Misaki may be he is not forgiven on what he have done in this pass few days. Akira join walking with Tora but he didn't want to talk with her. While on their class Misaki just stayed on her chair and read some books that she really wants. While Usui is buying some food that they can eat also Tora buy something to Misaki on the cafeteria. Misaki go for a while in the rooftop on their school. She was happy on what Tora said to her. Tora thought she never hear it. Actually on that day Misaki was going to sleep she found out that Tora was coming until she pretend that she was sleeping. When she return back on the classroom Tora and Usui came to Misaki place and gave that they bought a minute ago. Everyone is looking at them. Misaki accept usui and Tora's gift. Then she continue reading some books while the teachers are gone later on usui write a note also Tora. Both request they will meet at the school garden after school. The lesson started until afternoon and it's time to go home. The two boys wait Misaki to come.

**Usui: Tora,, it's now both of us who really loves Misaki**

**Tora: I know…and I think I gonna win, because I know her**

**Usui: it doesn't matter if you know her a lot. Even I don't what she really likes on a guy. But I will make her happy.**

**Tora: That's to cheap every guy said that to a girl that they really like.**

**Usui: ok..But Misaki will decide who she wants **

**Tora: this is a competition on both of us**

**Usui: May the best man WIN for Misaki's LOVE!**

Misaki came after 5 minutes she was happy that Tora forgave her. While Usui just looking to Misaki. So they went in the amusement park and play some arcade games together the boys are quickly go to Misaki. While Tora went out for a while Usui gave something to Misaki and it was a bag the same to usui's bag she was really happy and thanked him a lot. Then Tora came and gave something to Misaki also and it was a shirt. Like a couple shirts but it was a cute little two bears and Misaki thanked him. Tora speak to his mind

"**Every time I say I love you…I'm really trying to say so much more than those three little words. I'm trying to say you mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I'm trying to let you know that I adore you and that I cherish the time we spend together. I'm trying to explain that I want you and that I need you and that I get lost in wonderful thoughts every time I think about you. And each time I whisper I love you, I'm trying to remind you that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."**

**But as for now you told me that you love as your friend but for me you are very special I wish you realize it Misaki I hope someday you will love me.**

While Usui can't stop looking to Misaki. He remembered something on his childhood that the girl he really liked is look like ask to his self is she the one for me?

And usui say something to Misaki

"**As we grow older together, As we continue to change with age, There is one thing that will never change…I will always keep falling in love with you."**

Misaki face turn to red her heartbeat fast like a drum and Tora became jealous he never thought that usui will say that thing to Misaki face to face. Then Tora say something to Misaki

"**Because once upon a time, we were best friends. And, yes, there's been a lot of bad stuff in between. But none of that matters right now, okay? You need me, I'm there. Any time, any place, anywhere."**

Misaki told to Tora "ok" and she smiled to Tora. It's already night Misaki is about to go home Usui and tora went together to Misaki until she got home. While they are going to Misaki's house the two boys are just quiet when Misaki got home the two boys stayed on the coffee shop and talk about Misaki again.

**Tora: I can't believe you're going to said that to Misaki face to face **

**Usui: I told you when it turns to Misaki I will do everything.**

**Tora: the competition is just starting but it's starting to level up easily**

**Usui: you're right but if one us will be chosen let's be good friends until the end**

**Tora: I don't know..if I will make friends with you, because when it turns to Misaki I will be your rival**

**Usui: well it's up to you, but even though you're best of friends promise to me you will never hurt her again like the way you did to her few days passed or else I will become your enemy.**

**Tora: sure!**

While on Misaki's room she cannot sleep on what Usui said to her. Misaki she wish that Usui will remember that she's the girl that he really like when they where kids. And she will never forget the promise that Usui said.

Before she sleep she write something on her note..

"**Do not cry, because we are destiny, because we are everything that can be above this world. And now, the angel of my life, please let me fly so that I can fulfill the vanity of this world, of this dream, of this nightmare that eternally took you from me. I didn't thought you will come now at this age and time of this Illusion of Life, but between these bars I tell you how much I love you and do not ever doubt me. I will be yours in every moment of this life, which I give to you."**

**Sorin Cerin**

Later on Misaki sleep very well and another day with good memories


	9. Chapter 9: How Do you remember me?

**Chapter 9**

It's already morning , another good memories will be remember, The assistant of Misaki have been thanking because Misaki is already awake, Misaki was curious about what she had said then Tora and Usui came to Misaki's house and They are thanking that finally she is already awake. Misaki finally realize that the happening yesterday was just only a dream she never thought that she will be sleep for 3 days .. she is really very hungry so the maids prepare the food for breakfast.

While they are eating they have noticed that Misaki's plate was very full so Usui teased Misaki

**Usui: your plate is very full. You might get fat.**

**Misaki: It doesn't matter if I eat a lot today. I will promise to myself I will have my diet tomorrow (Misaki smiled)**

**Tora: are you sure about that ?**

**Misaki : yeah I promise**

So when they are done eating Misaki, Usui and Tora went out together to make Misaki's health gets better. They go in the park and play some ball games like volleyball they make Misaki happy again. Finally Tora became happy again even though he have competitor when it turns to Misaki's love even though she is now in a relationship with Usui. He will make away to make them Fight.

After they go to the park they went back home and watch some movies together Misaki ate a lot again . Tora become jealous to the couple he don't want to see what they are doing. Tora made a quote but it's only in his mind

"**it doesn't matter if you don't love me**

"**It doesn't matter if we will meet again**

"**It doesn't matter if you will remember me**

"**I just want to tell you a secret.**

**I LOVE YOU**

Tora will keep remain his heart be jealous to them. He believes someday that Misaki will be at his side. It's already afternoon Tora left earlier so Misaki ask a favor to Usui and it is to visit in his house she would like to ask something personally to Misaki. After a minute Usui and Misaki walk alone while holding their hands so they will know that they are in a relationship.

When they got on Usui's home his parents gave a warm welcome to Misaki it's been a month they have never seen each other. They said she got prettier than before she looks more elegant. While the food is not ready yet Misaki and Usui's parents play UNO game they have so much fun they make some deal if someone loose they paint on their face using a pen. Misaki got always loose in the game after they play Misaki told when she was in America. Her parents are so strict when she will go outside their home she need some guards to guide her that's why she have an assistant always so she is the one who always makes report to her parents while she is in japan she told that she will go back in America again when her parents told her to come Usui become sad on what she have said. It's time for dinner they are still talking. Usui can't control his feelings while they are eating Usui told that Misaki and he are now in a relationship the parents of Usui became happier on what they have heard today. Misaki have been blushed. Usui's mother told that even though they are not in a relationship Misaki is already part in their family. Misaki cried on what Usui's mother said . after they eat usui's parents went out for a while they need to go on a meeting for 3 days so the parents suggested that Misaki will stay on Usui's house for awhile so Misaki called to her parents that she will stay on Usui's house for three days her parents agreed Misaki became happy.

At night when everyone is asleep Usui and Misaki stay on the garden and talk something about their life.

Then Misaki ask about the accident and how Usui remember Misaki easily.

Usui's parents told that your very long childhood friend is now back in Japan, after he got in accident he don't remember anything so Usui's parents always told about his past that's why when he always see Misaki another memory got curious . Then his parents told about Misaki and him. They are really best friend when they were a child they treated each other like brothers and sisters it's only natural them when they are hugging to each other but when Misaki said good bye to him. Usui became sad on that day. so little by little Usui remembers Misaki but when Usui went to the park and stayed on his favorite tree while he was sleeping he remember his promise to Misaki when she turns to 19 yrs. Old they will be on a relationship and Usui finally see the true image In his mind and it was really Misaki.

After telling all the memories Misaki became happy that finally Usui already remember her. Misaki gave usui a warm hug to each other Usui told to Misaki he misses the hug of Misaki he wish they will always do this all the time.

Usui gave a quote to Misaki:

**You're****the thought in my dreams. You're the vision in my eyes. You're the sound in my ears. You're the words in my mouth. You're everything I need. You're everything I want. You're everything that makes me, me.**

**I love you; I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope and every dream I've ever had and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life, I will always be yours**

Misaki have been blushed on what Usui said to her also Misaki say something to Usui also:

**If you hide, I'll seek for you, if you're lost, I'll search for you, if you leave, I'll wait for you , if they try to take you away from me, I'll fight for you because I never want to lose someone I love…**

**Love****is impossible to live without. Love is hard to forget about. Love is amazing when one has it. Love is what I have with you. It may be impossible but we will overcome it as one. Love may be hard to forget but I don't plan on. Ever forgetting this feeling I have with you. Love is amazing you prove it daily in all you say and do. Love is what I have with you. I won't give it up for any reason in this whole wide world. And I would only hope and imagine your heart feels the same for me.**

So they hugged each other and saying I love you after talking they go now in Usui's room and Usui let Misaki sleep on his bed Usui will sleep on another room but Misaki told that stay on her side she is not comfortable when sleeping on another's house so Usui's sleep on his side to make her better

Misaki became happy today she thinks that they are already married

So Misaki can't wait tomorrow


	10. Chapter 10:Camp love hurts

Chapter 10

Months passed by the Seika high school went to a camp in Hokkaido for 1 week and all seniors will be participate whether they like it or not . Tora plan all of this he told that Seika seniors will be challenge on what activities they will do so everyone has a team the principal group them. The Principal realize that usui and Misaki are always partners in some activities in Seika so the principal try to separate the two in another group Misaki will be on the group of Tora and usui will be group on Akira. The principal told to Tora that Mayumi have transferred in America few months ago. Everyone is excited to go to camping they can't wait. Tora announce the group Misaki already knew that Tora and she will be on the same group. Usui doesn't agree on the group assigned on him but Misaki told to Usui it's time to them to separate in other group Usui realize what Misaki told.

Three days pass it's time for them for camping Misaki and usui go in Hokkaido using private helicopter. They date there for a moment because in one week maybe they will never have some time together. While some seniors ride on a bus together with Tora even though it's boring from him but he need to do it because he is the one who made the plan. Then few minutes later Usui and Misaki are now already on the campsite it was really like a dark forest so the couple roam around the campsite while holding their hands together all seniors doesn't know that Misaki and Usui are in a relationship except for Tora. Usui needs to be naughty always in school while Misaki needs to be strict because she is the class representative and there's rule in Seika. That a class representative should never have a relationship in their class so it's very difficult to them.

Misaki told to Usui that she was afraid in the dark and ghost Tora never knew her weakness. So Usui will guide her in some challenges that she has weakness while the seniors and Tora are not yet arrive. The parents of Misaki and Usui decided to assign the two in the same room so Usui put their luggage on their room. While Usui is inside the room Misaki go around the camping site. She found out that there are some pranks on the camping site so she go in the room and told to Usui the pranks that Tora made so they make it secret and pretend they don't know anything about Tora's plan. Few minutes later Misaki fell asleep on Usui's shoulder then the Seika Seniors has finally come in the camping site they thought that they are the one arrived first than Misaki and Usui.

So Tora told to the seniors they will not sleep on the resort they will sleep outside using the tents so Tora checked all rooms if there are some seniors who are sleeping and he found out Misaki and Usui are sleeping together. Tora became jealous he feels his heart is broken again so he makes noise to make disturb the two. Misaki got woke up and Usui also so Misaki and Tora go together outside so the seniors will never found out that Misaki and Usui are in a relationship while the seniors are making tent Tora and Misaki cook some vegetables because one of the rules in camp that in one week there will be no beef or pork in camping they will only ate vegetables only. Usui help the seniors to make some tent. Tora finally became happy because Misaki is on his group. After making the tent the lunch is served they will not use any chopsticks, spoon and fork but they will use their bare hands in eating, the seniors have shocked on what they have heard so they have no choice to follow it. Akira told to her group mates it is challenge for survival and some of the students don't eat vegetables. Misaki eat a little because she already ate some snacks before they go in camping one of the seniors asks "**why they? Do you have accompany ongoing in Hokkaido?" **Misaki told to the seniors that her assistant is along with her. Misaki was so closed after they eat they rest for a while. Tora told all the activities in camping. Usui came to their place but Akira get Usui and go back in their place so Tora told to Misaki that there will be a game but only leaders and assistant leaders will only play the game. Tora wake up all the seniors it's time for their challenge no.1, the principal and the vice principal made all the challenges.

**CHALLENGE NO.1 (cup board game)**

**Each team needs 8 members to do the cupboard game. There are plastic ropes on each side on the board and there's a cup filled with water they need to put the cup in the assigned place the cup should not be fall. **

So teams do the game Usui and Akira cheer to their team also Tora and Misaki do the same thing .Minute later the team of Misaki win they are happy that there has already one point. It's time for cheering time all teams are busy practicing their cheering. They have only 30 minutes to make a cheering for their time and they should have named their team. Usui's team names the Lions team while on Tora the Eagles team. Usui team was the first to make their cheer for their team. Some of the members to the break dance while Usui lift up Akira. Now it's time for the eagle's team. Some of the members do the back flip in the end Tora and Misaki do face to face Tora try to kiss Misaki but Usui was there Tora kiss Misaki in cheeks Usui become jealous and angry .some seniors told that they are really perfect as couples but Misaki told that she was already taken. It is already night and everyone is fall asleep. While Usui is not talking to Misaki. So she tries to make some jokes but it didn't try out. Misaki told to Usui.

**Misaki: Usui please talk to me. I know you are mad because on what Tora did to me, I know it's difficult to see your girl with another guy. But Tora and I are just really friends we do that when we are in America so it's okay to me to kiss me on my cheeks .Usui please look at me. I'm sorry if I don't tell to you that thing, Usui I'm sorry..Will you forgive me (Misaki hug usui)**

Usui put Misaki on the wall and say something to Misaki

**Usui: Even though Tora and you always do that in America,, but it's now different both of us like you very much and now in our situation now that we are now in a relationship it's very hard to me to see those things, so can I ask you a favor will you don't do that again**

**Misaki: I agree but can Tora hug me?**

**Usui: it's ok to me (Usui hug Misaki tightly) I love you very much Misaki**

**Misaki: I love you to Usui**

After they hugged to each other Usui and Misaki kiss , there first kiss in their relationship, Tora have been jealous on what he had saw, it's more than what they did today. Tora became angry to Usui, So he will make a plan to make them apart while on their camping, it's already midnight Usui is now asleep while Misaki write something on her note.

I am very lucky to have you. Know why? Because I had you at my best and I'll know that I'll still have you at my worst.

It is destiny that led me to you,  
But it is love that brought you to me.  
It is your beautiful soul that got me lost in your eyes,  
But it is you who gave me a refuge beneath this beauty.

My true comfort, is in your warm heart,  
My devotion in showing just how much I love your wholesome…  
And my reason to yearning for an eternity with you…  
Is knitting-up,  
This love,  
Your beauty,  
And awesome happiness..  
Into the coziest blanket of BLISS..  
That fades not…  
No….never age…  
Or even wear out.  
Just for You and Me, darling.  
For us to sleep..  
Sleep and live our dream,  
A world of our own making…  
Forever…My love.

After writing on her note she already sleep

At Tora's room he wrote something on his computer

"It hurts to let go. Sometimes it seems the harder you try to hold on to something or someone the more it wants to get away. You feel like some kind of criminal for having felt, for having wanted. For having wanted to be wanted. It confuses you, because you think that your feelings were wrong and it makes you feel so small because it's so hard to keep it inside when you let it out and it doesn't come back. You're left so alone that you can't explain. There nothing like that, is there? I've been there and you have too. You're nodding your head.

"I think you still love me, but we can't escape the fact that I'm not enough for you. I knew this was going to happen. So I'm not blaming you for falling in love with another woman. I'm not angry, either. I should be, but I'm not. I just feel pain. A lot of pain. I thought I could imagine how much this would hurt, but I was wrong."

So another day has come. It will be more challenging


End file.
